


One year of love

by Nairec



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairec/pseuds/Nairec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-off. Oliver and Felicity's first Morning away and he realises that One year of love is better than a lifetime alone. Set after series 3. Warnings-Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year of love

**A/N Smut, smut and more smut so be warned. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. The lyrics are from 'One Year of love' by the Masters that are Queen. I own neither the lyrics nor the premise or characters of Arrow. Enjoy!**

_Just one year of love is better than a lifetime alone. One sentimental moment in your arms, Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

Her breath hitches in her throat as my fingers dance their way from her hip to the underside of her voluptuous breast. Her eyes are closed and I can't help but feel completely blown away by the sight of her before me. Her freckled nose twitches and as if there is a direct connection, so does my cock. I squeeze her nipple gently, my already growing length becoming painful at the moan that leaves her lips in response. Her eyes flutter open and her gaze meets mine and for a second I'm paralysed by her ethereal beauty. I'm overwhelmed by the fact I'm lucky enough to have her naked in my bed, legs entangling mine and her hair tickling my chest as I balance my weight on my elbow. Felicity smiles and I feel myself returning the gesture; a feeling that is alien to me but one I feel that is going to be reoccurring as long as she remains at my side. I reach forward and caress her cheek and she rolls beneath me.

"Good Morning" I utter my hand subconsciously slipping across her stomach and slowly ebbing further south to trace across the thin strip of hair between her legs. Felicity immediately bites her lip as her eyes roll back into her head, my cock yet again twitching at the anticipation of what's to come. I find myself pressing my erection into her side, raising a smirk from her that is so satisfying and seductive that I begin to wonder what I can do to her to keep that smile firmly in its place.

We spent most of our first night of our road trip naked under the stars, in the hot tub, in the kitchen, on the stairs, and in the bathroom, twice, frantic and desperate, a release of two years of pent up frustration finally effervescing in the most beautiful uniting of two souls. But in the cold light of day, seeing her writhe beneath me, I know I want to take my time, slowly exploring her entire body, finding her weaknesses and taking pleasure in all the different ways I can make her scream my name.

_My lips search for your lips, I'm hungry for your touch, there's so much left unspoken and all I can do is surrender, to the moment just surrender._

With all my blood now circulating in one area I chastise myself for holding off as long as I did before letting Felicity in and before telling her I loved her. I now intend to spend the rest of my life showing her just how much she means to me. I'm brought from my thoughts by the scraping of nails across my abs and my hand catches her, our fingers lace together in way that I no longer know where I end and she begins.

"Hey I lost you there" she softly queries

"Yeah sorry"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I sweep my hand down the side of her face in a caress that has her pressing her face into my hand and I speak with as much conviction as I feel pulsating through me "I was just thinking that we should have done this a long time ago, and how I can't imagine any part of my life without you in it"

I can see she's trying to speak and I desperately want to hear her trademark babble but instead she raises herself up and presses her mouth to mine. I kiss her back fervently, my tongue begging for entrance to which she is only to happy to grant and my tongue glides into the silky sweetness of her mouth. My hand embeds itself into the mass of blonde curls that frame her delicate features as I absorb every inch of her. I flinch ever so slightly as her hand grazes the brand on my shoulder that was acquired in Nanda Parbat and just when I think she hasn't noticed she tilts her head back breaking the kiss and eyes me with concern. I try to reassure her that I'm okay but she slips from beneath me and makes her way to kneel behind me hers lips brushing the triangular scar on my shoulder.

_It's always a rainy day without you I'm a prisoner of love inside you, I'm falling apart all around you and my heart cries out to your heart._

My eyes fall shut in an attempt to stop the tears that are gathering in the corners from releasing themselves, but my attempt is futile and I can feel the tracks of my tears staining my cheeks. I can't quash the disbelief that my scars, and that one in particular have not had her running for the hills with their sheer ugliness. As though she has heard my inner musings her lips trace a path up my neck as she manoeuvres herself back in front of me and she speaks as if in response to my insecurities "Oliver Queen, I am in love with every inch of you. Every mark, every tattoo and every scar. Each one tells a story, your story the one that ends with us here and now, together. Everything that has happened in your life brought you to me and I can never feel anything but love for everything your scars represent"

I open my eyes, my throat constricted by her beautiful words and I am mesmerised by her pupils that are blown wide with passion and adoration and I can think of nothing but taking her here and now. Crashing my lips to hers I pick her up and lay her down my hands now cradling her face, her incredibly mesmeric face, pouring every ounce of love I have for her into this one kiss, hoping she understands. She does; When I break the kiss she replies with the best four words in the world "I love you too"

_I'm lonely but you can save me. My hand reaches out for your hand, I'm cold but you light the fire in me._

I press my lips to the edge of her face, skimming her neck and settling over her pert and perky nipple, taking it into my mouth while my fingers slide by through the slickness of her folds. She cries out in pleasure and what I assume is frustration as I tease her labia softly not quite touching her where she wants me the most. I smirk, feeling masterful at the effect I have on her and wanting to hold back no longer I slide in my finger, internally trembling at the feel of her clenching around me. I bask in the pants and groans coming from the exquisite woman before me before sliding in another finger just as my tongue flicks the bundle of nerves above. She's close I can feel it and if this goes on any longer I'm pretty sure I'll be hurtling over the point of no return far sooner than I intended. With this in mind I withdraw, the sound of my wet fingers slipping against her entrance very nearly pushes me over the edge. The look of disappointment and anger on Felicity's face breaks me out in a smile "Oh I'm not finished with you yet princess" I growl seductively and pining her hands between mine above her head I straddle her lining myself up. I sink into the abyss, feeling my eyes roll back into my head at the feel of her around me and I pause to let her adjust to my girth.

"Oliver Queen I swear to god if don't.." Before she finishes her sentence I withdraw and she glares at me more angry than I have ever seen her before and it's so goddamn sexy. She opens her mouth to speak again but before she can , and with more force than I intend I pound into her, taking her by surprise. Her head falls back and the groan that leaves her mouth combined with he look of pure unadulterated pleasure that adorns her face very nearly leaves me coming apart inside her. I hold on for her by a thread, pounding harder and harder, driven by the sound of flesh on flesh and the overwhelming primal need to satisfy her. When she screams for me to go harder in Russian I know it's over but luckily in that perfect moment she falls apart around me milking me dry and I collapse on top of her relishing the feeling of her sated and satisfied beneath me.

_My lips search for your lips, I'm hungry for your touch,there's so much left unspoken and all I can do is surrender, to the moment just surrender._

I inhale the smell of her neck, it's intoxicating and if I wasn't so spent I would be happy to go again. I lazily trail my lips up her neck and settle behind her ear whispering "Felicity Smoak, I am never letting you go"

Pulling my face up with both hands she kisses me softly mumbling seven excruciatingly wonderful words "Good because your stuck with me Queen"


End file.
